


Insatiable (Sunday, Lazy Sunday)

by normski_reedenstein



Series: You Are Mine [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, Light BDSM, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: No real plot, just randomness for our two lovers.My editing really sucks by the way.Why not listen to my playlist while you read? https://open.spotify.com/playlist/27hsl2dNojcfWQCpVQr7X5





	Insatiable (Sunday, Lazy Sunday)

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot, just randomness for our two lovers.  
> My editing really sucks by the way. 
> 
> Why not listen to my playlist while you read? https://open.spotify.com/playlist/27hsl2dNojcfWQCpVQr7X5

The deep sleep that kept me nearly comatose the whole night was finally starting wear away until I was becoming alert of the morning noises. I slowly worked my eyes open until I was face to face with Loki who was staring blankly at his phone. Stretching my back until I heard the telltale cracks, I adjusted the blanket over my body and moved closer to Loki. My back met his front and he raised his arm to let me under before settling it over my side.

“Good morning,” he said, looking away from his phone to give me a kiss on my head.

“Morning,” I said, clearing the grogginess from my voice.

I laid quietly in the mold of Loki’s body that felt like it was made just for me and closed my eyes, listening to the quietness. After a few minutes, Loki sighed and I could hear the click of his phone locking as he set it down. His arms pulled me closer and I nearly melted in his warmth. With his body comforting me, I nearly missed his hand sliding down my side to my thigh where the hem of my tee shirt ended. His fingers grazed over my skin, tickling me and making goosebumps erupt. Slowly, he started to raise my shirt until his fingers reached my panties. I smiled knowingly.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

Loki nuzzled his face into my hair as his hand squeezed my ass. “Nothing. Unless you want me to do something.”

Shaking my head, I laughed. “Can I at least brush my teeth? I don’t want to fool around with morning breath.”

Loki rolled me onto my stomach and got on top of me, his hands groping my hips. “A little morning breath never killed anyone last time I checked. I have it too but I’m still more than willing to kiss my sexy girlfriend right here and now. Will she return the favor?”

I shook my head and buried it into my pillow. “No.”

Loki fake whimpered into my neck and proceeded to push my panties down my thighs. I chuckled.

“Pretty please, kitten?” Loki begged in my ear.

His hand traveled down my front to the stubble covered junction in the middle of my thighs where his fingers nudged between them and began rubbing my clit. My still waking body was buzzing with arousal as Loki played with me. His lips found my neck and began to kiss and suck gently. I could feel his erection coming alive and poking my backside. I didn’t want to give in to him but like always, my body responded to him and crumbled under his touch. I growled in defeat as I finally turned my head away from my pillow.

“Fine.”

Loki picked his head up from the crook of my neck and smiled. He craned his head forward and his lips met mine in a slow, lazy kiss. It was a losing battle trying to keep his tongue from snaking between my lips. It was only because Loki slipped a finger between my folds that my mouth fell open and he took advantage. My hips started moving on their own accord in the same circles Loki moved his hand. I always got incredibly wet whenever he used his fingers. They were a kryptonite just like the rest of him. While he worked my clit, he added a second finger to massage my sex. It was all slow, tender and sensual which was a bit of a contrast from our normal rough, fast and primitive pace. It was like we always took the opportunity to relearn our bodies and what we liked. 

"I love you," Loki whispered. 

The curling of his long fingers made me gasp between words. "I love...you, too," I bit out. 

I could feel Loki shift behind me as he pushed his boxers down. After a moment, his fingers left me and I could feel the head of his cock easing inside me. With every inch I stretched deliciously over him.  My body went lax against the bed as Loki started to move, his hips pumping slowly against mine. I looked down to watch him slide in and out, more and more slickness coating him as he moved. I felt Loki's hand tilt my head up, my eyes meeting his. We didn't break eye contact as he kept going. With my hand snaking into his hair, I pulled his head close until our foreheads touched. Our breathing and the sound of our skin was the only thing we could hear. When I started rubbing my clit, it was only a matter of time before I felt myself edging closer to an orgasm. Loki hiked my thighs up over his waist, my ankles hooking at his lower back as he pushed himself to the hilt. He was determined to make me squeeze him as I finally climaxed, moaning quietly into his shoulder. 

After laying together for a while, Loki finally pulled out of me. 

"Now can I go brush my teeth?" I asked sheepishly.

He smiled. "Yes, you may." 

 

* * *

 

After having a small breakfast, Loki and I made our way back upstairs for a shower. Not even five minutes into it, we were lathering each other up instead of ourselves. Loki had one hand occupied washing my shoulders and back while his free hand worked my clit. I felt oddly relaxed, my head rolling back against his chest. 

"Does this count as getting clean or getting dirty?" I asked, a cheeky smile playing on my lips.

Loki's lips caressed my temple as he leaned down. "I'd like to think we're getting clean. Unless you think we're getting dirty, in which case I also won't object." 

Smiling, I turned to face Loki, his hands falling away from my body. He looked incredibly, jaw droppingly sexy with his long hair sticking to his skin. His eyes seemed darker, glowing almost. I felt like I was being hypnotized by a serpent. I took the washcloth from his hand before planting a kiss on his chest. 

"Turn around. Let me wash your back." 

"But I wasn't finished with you yet."  

"If we're getting clean like you said, then let's get clean. Turn." 

Loki fought a grin as he obeyed my words and turned away from me. I felt myself grinning as I began washing his broad back. As my hands gradually roamed lower, they also started to gravitate towards the front of his body where he was rock hard. I let my soapy hands wander until they were wrapped around his shaft and moving leisurely back and forth. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. I could hear a smile. 

"Getting you clean. Is this not how you do it?" I feigned innocence. 

"I don't recall this being a primary method but I won't object to it." 

That was all I needed to hear as I kept lathering and stroking his cock. Feeling the pulsing of it in my hands made me giddy. Even more so when I pressed my body flush against his and could feel him exhale shakily. As my hands worked him quicker, his breathing began to pick up speed. I could just barely register the quiet "Fuck" he muttered under his breath. He reached for the wall, his hand momentarily slipping as he held onto it for purchase. When i let one hand slip down to massage his balls, that's when he really started fighting for control but his resolve was crumbling away and fast. It always surprised me the effect I had on this man. I thought he could do the simplest of things to my body and I would fall apart before him but standing here now, I could see I just about had the same effect on his body that he had on mine. No matter what I did to him, I was pretty much guaranteed to turn him into jelly and leave him wanting more. It was hard not to get an ego with that knowledge in the back of your mind. 

My fingers were firmly gripping and pulling his length while my wrist twisted, the other rubbing and massaging his balls until his head rolled back. 

"Baby, I'm coming. _Fuck_ ,  I'm coming," he said, his husked voice straining. 

With a few final pumps, Loki came with a soft moan, a tremor running through his body. Hanging his head under the stream of the shower head, Loki tried to catch his breath while I resumed washing his back. It took everything in me not to laugh in victory. 

* * *

 

We had finished washing up but we never made it out of the shower before we found ourselves furiously fucking against the nearest wall. It wasn't long before Loki was ready for the next round, a sort of "punishment" for the torturous hand job not long before. I wasn't complaining. Actually, I wasn't saying anything other than _"Deeper!"_ Maybe it was the steam that had built up but that whole ten minutes was a complete blur. 

 

Somehow, we found the time to give our bodies a break and lie in bed watching TV. One surprise sex scene later, we were making out which of course led to fondling which of course led to me sucking Loki's cock while he ate me out like a crazed animal going for its final meal. Every thrust of his tongue between my folds made me moan which in turn gave him access to push further down my throat. He was determined to get me accustomed to deep throating his dick and I was becoming accustomed to no longer having a gag reflex. I don't think I can accurately describe how insanely hot it felt coming on his expert tongue while I greedily took every drop of his come down my throat. That alone was enough to reward me another orgasm. 

"When was the last time we went all day like this?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath. 

Loki lay by my feet stroking my legs, his eyes hooded while a dreamy smile stayed etched on his face. "I don't know. Maybe that very first weekend we spent together?" 

"Oh yeah," I said. I smiled as my mind took me back to the first weekend I spent in Loki's apartment. The first time I lost my virginity. "Damn, that was a great weekend." 

Loki hummed in agreement, kissing my calf and then my ankle. 

After a moment, I asked, "What are we eating for dinner?" 

"I'm eating more than enough today so I can't help you with that." Loki gave me his mischievous grin. 

"Seriously!" I said with a laugh. I nudged him with my foot. "All of this is making me hungry. If we want to keep going, we're gonna need food." 

"Whatever you want, my heart. This is your world, I'm just living in it." 

I realized then there was no use trying to talk to my sexed out boyfriend so I looked for the nearest establishments that deliver food. An hour later, we were tangled in each others naked limbs feeding one another takeout Chinese.  By sunset, we were back at each other again like rabbits. I don't know where the hell we were finding this energy but we just kept jumping one another at every turn. It was like we had a thirst that couldn't be quenched; A hunger that couldn't be sated. I was beginning to feel raw and overused but I didn't want to stop. As the night grew darker, we got rougher. My ass had been thoroughly spanked and flogged to the point of changing color, my breasts were tender and bruising from the bites Loki gave me and I was getting sticky from the combination of sweat and come. 

 

 

I was breathing insanely hard as I lay face down on Loki's bed, my hands handcuffed behind my back while my ass was raised in the air. Loki had long since tortured me by putting a plug in my ass and a vibrating toy in my pussy while he massaged his rough, lavender oil covered hands all over my body. I was blindfolded at the start of our little session and that had more than heightened my other senses. Between Loki rubbing me down and him periodically pushing the toys in and out of my sensitive holes, he had caused me to make a mess down my thighs and tremble like a windblown leaf.

"You're being so good, little kitten. And I must say, you really are a sight to behold in this position," Loki husked.

"Please let me come, Daddy!" I begged. "I'm too full. I need to come."

Loki chuckled and sighed as his hands massaged over my ass. "I think I want to listen to you beg a little longer."

I whimpered into the bed as I wrestled with the handcuffs even though I knew that would do nothing to help me. I tried to maneuver my body to the side to get away from my wonderful torturer but he held me still and squeezed my thighs in his large hands.

My voice trembled as I tried to speak. "Baby please, I want you inside me. I _need_ you."

I could hear a husky sigh above me before I could feel Loki trail his length over my skin. With the stimulation I was experiencing, that alone might have made me come. I yelped when I found myself suddenly being yanked up by a fistful of my hair.

"You want to feel that inside of you, my girl?" he asked, trailing his tongue from my ear to my neck.

I shivered as I responded, "Yes, Daddy."

"Say the words. What do you want?"

"I want your cock inside me. Please."

"My greedy little come slut wants to get fucked, does she not?"

"I do, Sir."

Slowly the toy vibrating in my pussy began to slip out. Loki made sure he kept up his torment as long as possible, teasing my clit before he dropped the toy. I could feel a trail of my arousal running from my opening.

"God, I can't get enough of this perfect, tight, soaking little cunt. And it's all mine," Loki growled.

I choked on my voice as I felt him begin to slide inside with all the ease in the world.

"Holy fuck," I moaned. My heat quivered around his dick as he started moving.

"That's my girl. Taking Daddy's cock like a good little princess." He hissed and groaned as his hips snapped into mine, our connection making the sloppiest and most lewd noises. Not even porn could capture how loud a girl could get when incredibly wet. "Who do you belong to?"

I could only moan, enjoying Loki being balls deep inside me. It was only the mild slap to my cheek that made me find my voice. Loki asked his question again, this time his body bending over mine and his hand wrapping around my throat.

"I'm yours! Fuck, baby I'm yours!" I nearly screamed.

"Good girl," he said as he pinned me down and fucked me harder and faster.

You would have thought he was going to die with the pace he was moving at. My body was tingling, my spine was turning to jelly. My moans, sounding so shrill and breathless before, began to sound more pained and like cries for help. I was thankful yet again we didn't have neighbors. That telltale sign I was about to have an orgasm began to rear its head as I felt my pussy start to clench down on the overwhelming thickness spreading me open. Combine that with the plug still pushed in my ass and I thought my head was going to explode from the pleasure.

"I'm coming, Daddy," I managed to say.

"Come all over my cock, baby. Let me feel you milking me."

I didn't hold back as I came harder than i thought was ever possible, squirting down my thighs and on Loki's dick. That was enough to make him come along with me. Pulling his cock out, jerked his length until his seed hit my back and ass. He grunted loudly as he rode out his orgasm and briefly slid back inside me to push me through the last waves of my own. When we were finished, I was shaking and whimpering. I felt like I was floating out of my body. Loki removed the handcuffs allowing me to move my hands again while he took his time removing my plug. I could feel him leave the bed as I crumpled into the sheets. A moment later he returned and I felt a cloth wiping his come from my skin. Afterwards, he removed my blindfold and pulled me into his arms. His hands rubbed my skin gently as he planted kisses on my head. His warm body was a comfort as well as the sheets, cool from not being used. 

"I hope that wasn't too much," he said quietly. "You did so good. Are you okay?"

I thought I could speak but my mouth refused to form words, only mumbles of appreciation. Loki chuckled and held me until I started to regain my composure.

"Oh my God. That was intense. I don't think I've ever felt...whatever that was the other times we've had sex. I feel... light."

Loki tilted my chin up. "Subspace. That was called subspace, baby. And it's a surprise to you and me. Did you like it?"

I nodded. "I had heard of that before but experiencing it is so much better. I even...God, you made me squirt!"

I hid my face in embarrassment as Loki laughed at me. "And it was wildly sexy might I add. Now that I know you can do it with the right stimulation, you're in trouble."

"Shit." 

Loki chuckled as he squeezed me closer to him. "After you come down, do you think you want to go again?" 

"No more, please. You broke me. Let's sleep instead." 

Reaching over on the nightstand, Loki grabbed a bottle of water he had gotten from the kitchen earlier. "At least drink something for me. You need to stay hydrated after your body being put through so much work." 

I wordlessly accepted the water and drank like my life depended on it. Loki watched me lovingly and took the empty bottle when I was done. 

"Now sleep." 

As if that word were magic, I felt myself slowly giving into the comfort of darkness that was sleep. 


End file.
